Finally Mine
by kristyhes
Summary: Bickering and throwing insults around is what Albus Potter loves and, when Kyra Collins finds herself to be the object of Albus Potter's taunts, she just can't help but reciprocate. However, what if the all the shouting and fighting are covering up something? And what if there is a slight possibility that that something is something more? What then? Image by Idioteque@TDA


**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise, this is the hard work of the great J. . Only the plot and the OCs are mine.**

 **That being said, enjoy the story!**

The light breeze blowing through my dark auburn hair was like a soothing touch to me. Everything was calm and it was impossible not to enjoy and admire the breathtaking scenery that was before my eyes. The huge dark trees which formed part of the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid's hut at its edge. There was the Black Lake where lived the merpeople and the Giant Squid which when near the surface created the slightest waves on the lake. I could see the sunset and the different hues of orange, red, purple and pink that streaked the sky. The Astronomy Tower had always been my favourite place in Hogwarts and now, taking in the beautiful sight in front of me, I knew that I coud stay here forever.

I sighed as I thought about why I came here in the first place. What - or more like who made me upset.

Albus bloody Potter.

Even thinking about his name made my blood boil in anger. He was so arrogant, annoying and above all, so oblivious, I thought as I replayed today's earlier events in my head.

~ Several hours earlier ~

"I mean he can't disown me! I'm his only daughter for Merlin's sake and he is supposed to make anything to contribute to my happiness! So, if I'm happy with Scorpius, he has no right to be angry! I ..." ranted Rose Weasley, my bestfriend since first year, as we made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The first time we met was on the Hogwarts Express; some third year Slytherins were bugging me due to the fact that I was muggleborn and my twin brother was nowhere to be found. There were still, even if it was a minority, pureblood who were blood status fanatics. So, as I was racking my brain in order to find a way out, someone sent an hex ( which I learnt later was the Bat Boogey hex ) to those Slytherins and they ran away down the corridor. When I turned around to thank my saviour, I was met with the sight of a pretty curly redhead with baby blue eyes. She offered to share a compartment together and five minutes later, we became bestfriends. Now in our seventh year, our friendship is still as strong as ever - if not stronger.

"KYRA HAILEY COLLINS! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" shouted Rose.

"Gee Rose! I'm just next to you. No need to shout like that!" I replied, clutching my right ear. Someday I'll be deaf due to Rose's constant yelling.

"I don't care! I'm seriously freaking out here! Ky, I love him and I can't stand the thought of not being with him or that Dad does not approve."she said frowning.

I could tell that she was upset. See, she had been dating Scorpius Malfoy, son of her dad's childhood arch nemesis, since the end of sixth year and it was undeniable that they were both deeply in love. Surprisingly, the Wotters here took the news positively as they knew that the Malfoys had changed for the best and that Scorpius was a good guy. However, Rose did not inform her dad of this situation due to his hatred for Draco Malfoy and this has been bugging her since the start of seventh year.

"Rosey-Posey," she glared me when I used my nickname for her, "your dad loves you and I think - scratch that - we all know that Scorp is a sweet decent guy who's crazy about you. Your dad will see that this boy will never dream of hurting you and I doubt that your mum will let him ruin your love life." The power that Hermione Weasley had on her husband was as scary as Ginny Potter's deadly glare - I can tell from my own experience. "Even if it is highly possible that he'll be his stubborn self and brood a bit at first, I'm sure he will come back to his senses and see past his old grudges." I said soothingly.

Her expression actually softened as I said those words and she let out a sigh. "Yeah I know, you're right. It's just that...I don't want to create a family feud over this," she said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Rose, it will all be let's go because I'm famished!" I said as the Great Hall entrance came into view. We passed the doors and my ears were instantly filled with the joyous chatter coming from the students present. We made our way to the Gryffindor table where our housemates and friends were seated.

"Kyra, my beloved where were you?" Chad Mickels, my other bestfriend, cried while several students nearby eyed him curiously.

"Chad, I would really appreciate it if you stopped flirting with my sister. It's disgusting!" said Kyrian, my twin brother. On the outside, we really looked alike: we had the same dark auburn hair and smokey grey eyes. However, personality wise we were far from being twins. Kyrian was the outgoing one while I was more reserved. He was funny while and couldn't crack a joke to save my life. To sum it up, I was not what we could call a social butterfly. I only talked to people I knew and maybe that's the reason why I only dated two boys since my first year. Or because of another unfortunate factor. No Kyra, don't think about him or you'll break something, I scolded myself mentally.

"Kyrian!" Chad exclaimed in fake horror, "how do you want me to hide my feelings for your sister!" Then he added with a mischiveous smile, "who by the way has the most fit and sexy body in this school."

Kyrian punched him playfully and they started bickering like little kids. Rose and I rolled eyes at their childlish banter. Chad does not really like me like that and me neither. It's just our way of annoying Kyrian because he's very protective of me. Also, the idea of his bestmate and his sister dating is unthinkable for him. So, we jumped happily on this occasion to make him mad. I opened my mouth to stop their silly fight when a familiar deep voice came from beside me.

"Hey Rose," Scorpius Malfoy said as he plonked himself next to his girlfriend. "Hey babe," Rose replied pecking his lips which then turned into a full snog session. I chuckled lightly as I averted my eyes but then stopped. Wait! If Scorpius is here, this means that he will be here by any second.

"Hey, Collins. Missed me?" came a deep, husky voice next to my ear. I jumped, startled and turned around to come face-to-face to the bane of my life.

Albus Severus Potter.

He smirked at me, obviously amused by my reaction. Potter and Scorpius were sorted in Slytherin - yeah shocker, the son of Harry Potter a Slytherin - they sometimes came to sit at our table when we were in the Great Hall but now, since Rose and Scorpius are dating, they always sat next to us.

"Only in your dreams, Potter." I replied, glarring daggers at him. I didn't know why but since fourth year Potter decided that it would be entertaining to annoy me. Sadly, with him being my bestfriend's cousin and me being his cousin's bestfriend, I was forced to see him nearly everyday. And it was frustrating how he always went out of his way to antagonize me and make my life a living hell. Well, maybe I was a bit exaggerating here but you get the picture. Rose said that it was due to the sexual tension between us. Huh! As if, I thought.

"So Kyrian," Rose said loudly enough to distract me from my staring contest with Potter. " Did you get a date for the next Hogsmeade visit?" Remembering that the Hogsmeade visit was this weekend, I realised that I did not have a date. Great! I thought sarcastically.

While Kyrian was busy answering Rose's question, I tuned them out and started humming a muggle song that I heard during summer; it was a boyband singing about how we should live while we were still young or something like that. I was lost in my thoughts when the jerk decided to address me.

"Collins, you a bit grumpy because you don't have a date? Not that it's quite surprising," he said with his stupid sexy smirk. Wait-sexy? Oh no Kyra don't you dare! You need to stop thinking of him like that. I quickly dismissed these thoughts and smiled sweetly at him. "In fact Potter, I was wondering who was the poor girl that you convinced to be your date. You know, just to advise her to escape while she still can." I said smugly as I watched the cocky smile wipe from him face. But much too soon his usual smirk was back on his lips as he said, "Why you jealous?"I scoffed at that. "Right. Only in your dreams Potter!" I replied. It seemed that I was saying this more often around this boy.

He's not a boy anymore, he's a man now, said a little voice in my head.

Oh shut up you! I don't see him like that! I said mentally.

Keep telling yourself that, replied the annoying little voice.

Great, I thought, now I'm talking to myself. I shook my head to clear it and focussed again on my half-eaten pancakes.

"Kyra!" I glanced up at the sound of my name and I saw that Kyrian, Chad and...Potter? were shooting dirty looks at something behind me. I turned around and saw that it was none other than Jared Reynolds, Hogwarts' own heartthrob and manwhore. It's very unfortunate that such a disgusting human was wrapped in a really good package. He shot me a dazzling smile that I'm sure would make any girl swoon.

"Yes?" I asked forcing a smile on my face, which he seemed to have bought as his smile widened. "Well, I was sitting at the Ravenclaw table when I noticed you and I thought 'Hey, I'm a guy and I'm hot and you're a girl and you're fit, so why don't we go to Hogsmeade together?' So whatcha' say I pick you up Saturday morning at nine?" he said without missing a beat while I stared at him my jaw dropped.

Is he for real? I asked myself incredulously. I was about to flip him off but someone beat me to it. "Is this how you ask a girl on a date Reynolds? Well, it's a shame to the male population!" "Why don't you mind your business Potter?" snarled Jared. Did I mention that Albus and Jared were like enemies? I think it has to do with the fact that Jared cheated on one of Albus' cousins (I think it was Dominique) with another one of his cousins (this one was Molly). And not to forget that Jared was Ravenclaw's Quidditch Captain while Albus was Slytherin's. Since when do I call him Albus anyway? I questionned myself while the annoying little voice chimed in, Since you admitted to yourself that you l- I shook my head to cut her off and looked back at the two ennemies.

"Do you really think that she'll go on a date with you?" Albus asked, snorting. What? Are they arguing about me? "I think that Kyra has the right to choose whoever she wants to date! Who are you her dad? Or maybe her boyfriend?" Jared retorted. Yup, they are definitely arguing over me. "I'm neither," Albus replied, "but I'm sure that she will never stoop so low as to date a scumbag like you!"

I noticed that by then the chatter had quieted down and everyone, including Scorp, Rose, Chad and Kyrian, were watching the argument taking place.

"Ha!" Jared exclaimed, "I just think that you're jealous!" I watched as Albus' fists clenched and unclenched, his jaw locked. But oblivious to his enemy's rising anger, Jared carried on, "I wonder what will happen if I really took Kyra on a date? Will you be jealous if I held her hand? If I made her laugh? And even maybe if I kis-"

He did not get to finish this sentence as Albus' fist came flying to his face and we heard the sickening sound of bone crushing followed by a cry. Everyone gasped while I stared wide-eyed as Jared fell to the ground, clutching his nose. He glanced up and shot a dirty look to Albus and I. "You'll both pay for this! I'll immediately inform Headmistress Chang about it!" he snarled at us. "But I didn't do anything!" I cried indignantly but he just stomped away without a backward glance, to the Ravenclaw table.

Suddenly furious, I turned back to Albus. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU TWIT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUNCH HIM? HE DID NOTHING WRONG!" I yelled at him. He looked shocked at my sudden outburst but quickly recovered with a frown and said, "I was just helping you getting rid of him if you didn't notice." "I did not need your help! I was fine!" I said through gritted teeth. " Well sorry if I thought that he was disturbing you. I was just trying to be a good friend for once and stop this bastard from hitting on you. Sorry for my intervening because I didn't want to see you end up hurt because of somes stupid manwhore like Jared bloody Reynolds!"

And just like that, all my anger disappeared and I instantly felt guilty for lashing out on him. We had a really strange 'relationship'. He liked to annoy me but I knew that he always had my back despite all our disputes. He was just looking out for me and I was behaving like a complete bitch. I opened my mouth to apologise but his next words cut me short. "But I guess that you didn't need my help because you wanted to go out with him and have a good shag out of it just like all those sluts!"

I froze as I felt my stomach drop and my heart clench. Did he just say that I was a slut? I thought, not believing my eyes. I blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill. His darkened expression immediately fell and was replaced with a guilty look, and I knew that he regretted what he said but it was already done. "Kyra," he started softly but I held up a hand to stop him. I just looked at him with anger and disgust "Save it, Potter!" I spat venomously. I then turned on my heels and dashed out of the Great Hall, ignoring his calls. When I reached the hallway, I finally let my tears fall with a strangled sob. Is this what it feels like to be heartbroken?

Just like all those sluts.

His words continuously rang in my head.

I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM.

But I knew this was very far from the truth.

Because although he was an arrogant prat, an annoying twit and had a huge ego, I could not deny the fact that for two years now, I was deeply, madly, foolishly in love with Albus Severus Potter.

~ Back to the present ~

The sun was nearly set and as it was getting darker, I realized that I had to go back to my dorm. I knew that Rose would try to comfort me and convince me that it would work out in the end. She knew about my feelings for Albus and had supported me all along. She even said that we would make a cute couple and was certain that Albus liked me back. But that was the problem: I didn't like Albus, I loved him. There was a whole difference between liking and loving someone.

The sound of footsteps coming from the staircase jerked me out of my thoughts, and I they slowly neared me I immediately knew that it was him. He just sat next to me and looked ahead. After some time he broke the silence. "I never understood why you loved this place," he said. "But looking at this, I understand now." I only nodded to show that I heard him.

We then fell into another silence but it was nothing near awkward, it was a comfortable one. A little while later, he finally spoke. "Kyra, I didn't mean what I said earlier," he said softly. "But you said it anyway," I said my voice devoid of emotion. He kept silent for a while but then said, "Kyra, look at me." I did not budge. "Please, Kyra. Just look at me," he pleaded.

I finally gave in, turning to him and I hardly held a gasp. He had a busted lip and the was a small cut just above his left eyebrow. He caught me staring at his face and rolled his eyes. Then he said with a sigh, "Courtesy of your brother." I made a mental note to thanks Kyrian later for being such a good and caring brother. I scanned his face and stopped at those beautiful emerald-green eyes. They were what got to me when we first met: his eyes. Whenever I happened to look into his eyes, it was like they were piercing my soul and I always found myself lost in them, just like now. But those eyes that were always filled with mischief and happiness were now full of regret and sorrow.

"Why are you mean to me?" I found myself asking. He seemed startled by my question and even I was a bit surprised. The words just tumbled out of my mouth without me realizing it. Damn, I thought, I need to put a filter on my mouth. "Well, that's really not what I expected" I heard Albus muttering as he looked away. He then turned back to me and said, "Just promise me that you will let me explain once I tell you." I nodded to tell him to go ahead with whatever he had to say. He took a deep breath and said the words that I never expected him to say, "That's because I love you."

I think that by now I looked like my owl, Danni, as my eyes were as big as hers. "H-How w-what?" I managed to stutter. "Yeah, I know. Quite hard to believe, right?" he said while nervously rubbing the back of his neck. I really didn't know what to say but in my head I was like: 'Oh my god! Does he really love me? But why did he bother me like this, constantly annoying me?' "Uh...Kyra?" I snapped out of my mental monologue at the sound of his voice. I looked at him and found myself studying him. He was fidgeting, biting his lower lip and wincing as it hurt, and the tip of his ears were slightly red. "Could you please explain it to me?" I said, my voice surprisingly steady.

He nodded slowly and launched into his explanation. "I know that you might not believe me but what I'm saying now is the complete truth. Back when we were in fourth year, I started to notice different little tings about you; like how you twirl your hair around your finger when you're thinking, or even how your eye colour changes depending on your current emotions." I looked down to my lap while blushing furiously. How did he notice all that? I asked myself. "I also noticed that you really had grown up into a pretty young lady during the summer. Then I understood that I had developed a crush on you, but what I thought would only be a silly crush proved to be something much more." He looked straight into my eyes as he said this. "During the following weeks, I couldn't get you out of my head. I have to tell you that I was scared. I was scared because I had never felt something like this for a girl before. So, being the stupid teenager that I was, I thought that being mean to you would help me get rid of my feelings." He then let out a humourless chuckle. "Boy! How I was wrong! If nothing it did the opposite. Each prank, each mean thing I said to you would only bring me closer to you. Not in the best way, but still, closer to you."

He then looked away and after a pause he said, "It was only during the last summer holidays that I admitted to myself that I was, in fact, in love with you. I did not see it before but now that I think of it, it was kind of obvious. Whenever a guy started to talk to you, I would feel something awaken inside of me and I wanted nothing more than to rip the guy's head off. And, for the record, I was the one who took care of your boyfriends after they broke up with you. And I quite enjoyed beating them up your after all the shit they put you through." I felt my lips stretch into a small smile at this, which he replied with one of his own. "So here I am now, pouring my heart out to you and I know that all of this seems very cliché but Kyra, I really do love you." I was left speechless after his monologue but on the inside I was esthasic because he said that he loves me.

He loves me.

Albus Severus Potter loves me.

Then I realised that he was waiting for a reaction from me. So I took a deep breath and dived into a little speech of my own. "I always thought that I disliked me. Even through the first three year you never really talked to me, and it kind of made me upset. Then, when our fourth year came, I was convinced that you hated me because of your attitude towards me. So, I decided that if you were mean to me then I would do the same to you. However, during fifth year I started to notice your looks and how you grew up and filled out nicely. It was also during that that time that I found myself fancying you. When I realised this, it was too late because I was already deep into it and no matter how mean you were to me, my feelings never changed. Of course, I did a good job of hiding it because I didn't want people to know, especially you. So, each day, I found myself falling harder for you and I couldn't do anything about it. I'm not going to lie and say that I forgive you for calling me a slut," he flinched as I said this, "but I'm willing to give you a chance to redeem yourself because my feelings still haven't changed. I then looked straight into his memerising eyes and said the words that I was dying to say for two years, "I love you, Albus."

He held an unreadable expression at first but then his face broke into the biggest and most beautiful smile I had ever seen. "I love you too, Kyra," he said and hugged me. When his strong arms wrapped around me, I was overcome by a feeling of complete safety, as if nothing could hurt me anymore. We enjoyed the feeling of being in each other's arms a bit more before backing away. We came face-to-face and I saw that we were only inches apart. Slowly, we both leaned in, closing the distance between us and I closed my eyes when I felt his lips touch mine. It was the best feeling ever. I had never felt more alive than when kissing Albus. Not even my previous boyfriends could compare to him. The kiss was slow and sweet because we poured all that we felt for each other into this kiss.

After a few minutes - it could have been hours - we broke the kiss, panting a bit and pressed our foreheads together, eyes closed. His minty breath was fanning my face and I fought back the urge to pull him back into another kiss. "Kyra?" Albus asked softly after some time. "Yeah?" I answered breathelessly. "Will you be my date for the Hogsmeade trip?"

My eyes shot open and I stared at him wide-eyed. He's asking me out! I thought excitedly, but he seemed to have misinterpreted my expression. "You don't have to! I was j-just asking because you know about how we feel about each other...a-and...I-I can wait all you want..." he trailled off with a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. I shook my head, laughing at how cute he looked like when he was embarassed. "No, it's okay. I was just surprised that's all!" I said. He visibly relaxed at this and then looked at me expectantly. "I would love to be your date Al," I said grinning. He whooped and fist pumped the air while I giggled at his antics.

I was truly happy. Albus and I sorted things out and we were taking this relationship slowly. We would surely meet bumps along the way but I was sure that we would overcome them if we worked together. I knew that I loved him with all my heart and he loved me back just as much, because we belonged to each other.

I was his and he was mine.

Finally mine.

 **Here it is. Hope you liked reading this as much as I loved writing it.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this one-shot.**

 **What OCs you liked and if you want me to continue this as a story or such things.**

 **Toodles,**

 **Cee :)**


End file.
